


Sherstrade ficlet: demons

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [68]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M, Moriarty is a Demon, Winglock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock does the one thing he can to save Greg's life.





	Sherstrade ficlet: demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghislainem70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghislainem70/gifts).



> Inspired by this: Inspiration: http://ghislainem70.tumblr.com/post/168329830169/thewritersphere-image-prompt-picture-this

“Sherlock? Sherlock!”

 

Greg runs towards him, half stumbling, half falling as his body protests from the nicks and bruises he has.

 

“Oh my god, Sherlock!” He catches the man just in time, gently laying him down on the ground as his eyes go over Sherlock's body. It's covered with marks and blood, his eyes unfocused when they meet Greg's and Greg curses, panic setting in as Sherlock blinks to keep his eyes open.

 

“What happened? What is going on? Where is he?”

 

“Le-”

 

“SHERLOCK!”

 

“No need to worry sexy. He's fine, just a little... out of it.”

 

The giggle that follows makes the hairs on the back of Greg's neck stand up and he forces himself to look up, meeting those dead eyes. Fear and anger rise inside him as he looks at Moriarty, the satisfied gleam in his eyes as he watches Greg and Sherlock, his gaze staying on Greg a moment too long to be comfortable.

 

“What did you do, you monster!”

 

“I prefer demon, sexy. And I really didn't do anything.” Moriarty smiles, shrugging a shoulder before baring his teeth and Greg can't stop the flinch from his body, holding onto Sherlock tighter. He's still breathing, Greg can feel his chest move up and down but the man's eyes are closed, his face pale, sweat running down his cheeks.

 

“Sherlock, please wake up.”

 

“Oh, that won't happen for a while.” Moriarty gets closer, scrunching down and stroking Sherlock's cheek before Greg knocks his hand away. It earns him another smile and an evil gleam in the demon's eyes as he reaches out and grabs Greg's wrist, his skin burning instantly as Moriarty brings their faces together.

 

“You see, Sherlock here made me a deal I simply couldn't refuse.”

 

Greg stops the yell from escaping as Moriarty ads pressure to his wrist, making the bones grind against each other, his skin feeling on fire as the demon keeps talking to him, victory in his eyes.

 

“What are you talking about?! Sherlock would never-”

 

“Oh, but he did. You see,” Moriarty leans closer, whispering in Greg's ear. “It turns out he'd do anything to save an old, tired cop.” Greg's heart skips a beat, trying to break away but Moriarty just adds more pressure on his wrist. This time he can't stop the yell from leaving his mouth.

 

“I love hearing you scream, sexy. Maybe I shouldn't have taken Sherlock's wings after all. It does get lonely down there.” Moriarty whispers, licking Greg's earlobe before leaning back and Greg is sure he'll throw up the entire content of his stomach. He looks down, his nails digging into Sherlock's skin as Moriarty releases him, standing up in one swift motion.

 

“Oh well, I'm a patient man. These, for now, will do.” A flash of light and then a pair of white wings are floating right before Greg's face. Seeing Sherlock's wings there breaks Greg's heart, stomach dropping as the white transforms to black and Sherlock gasps for air.

 

“No!” Greg screams, trying to snatch the wings but they vanish in smoke, Moriarty laughing as he gets up and tries to attack him, punching nothing but thin air.

 

“The war is getting closer, sexy. Soon, this world will belong to the ones that really deserve it. Us!”

 

“You deserve nothing! You're a monster! You only care about yourself. We'll fight you. We'll fight you till the end.”

 

Strong arms wrap around him, the smell of sulfur hitting him hard as Moriarty presses himself against Greg's back, nose sniffing Greg's neck.

 

“I'm looking forward to it, sexy. Fight me. Fight me and you'll lose. I have a whole army ready to battle for me. What do you have? An ex-angel and his out of power brother.”

 

“You won't win this. You'll never win this.” Greg struggles, his wrist still on fire as Moriarty rubs his nose against his cheek.

 

“Like I said, I'm a patient man, sexy. It's going to be so much fun seeing you in hell. My willing slave.”

 

Before Greg can answer Moriarty is gone, the air clearing up around him and he falls on his knees, crawling towards Sherlock and wrapping him in his arms as best he can.

 

“Why did you do that?” Greg whispers, petting Sherlock's curls, looking down at his friend, tears starting to gather as Sherlock doesn't answer.

 

“Why did you make a deal with the devil?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a ficlet, I didn't think too much about the Mythology but now I can say I did a Winglock/Demon AU piece :D. 
> 
> This is for Ghislainem70 cause she is the queen of supernatural fics and she also provided me with the inspiration in the form of her reblog: Inspiration: http://ghislainem70.tumblr.com/post/168329830169/thewritersphere-image-prompt-picture-this
> 
> (I wasn't sure about the category. I said M/M cause in my mind they could become a couple, probably already are. Let me know if you want me to change it to GEN) 
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
